01 grudnia 1989
Program 1 8.35 „Domator" - Nasza poczta - Każda mama szyje sama 8.50 Domowe przedszkole 9.15 Wiadomości 9.25 „W biegu" -film obyczajowy prod. polskiej reż. Krzysztof Rogulski wyk.: Anna Solarz, Borys Marynowski, Maria Schabenbech, Teresa Lipowska 10.45 „Domator" Szkota dla rodziców 13.30 Matematyka - sem. Właściwości funkcji liczbowych 14.00 Spotkania z literaturą - sem. I -Literatura polska XVII wieku 15.10 W szkole i w domu 15.30 NURT - Problemy zdrowia współczesnego człowieka 16.20 Program dnia - Telegazeta 16.25 Dla młodych widzów: „Rambit" - teleturniej 16.50 Dla dzieci: „Okienko Pankracego" 17.15 Teleexpress 18.25 „Raport" „Druga strona obrazu" - film dok „Od A do Z" - „P" jak pocztylion - program publicystyczny 18.45 „Weekend w Jedynce" Dobranoc 19.00 „Węgierskie bajeczki" 19.10 „Monitor Rządowy" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Nowy lad gospodarczy czyli jak wykorzystać szansę 20.15 „Goryl, czyli ostatnie zadanie" - film TP reż. Janusz Zaorski wyk.: Krzysztof Kowalewski, Marian Opania, Jerzy Turek, Bożena Krzyżanowska, Przemysław Gintrowski 21.00 Sport 21.10 „Kontrapunkt" 21.50 Bogdan Paprocki - reportaż muzyczny M. Erdman 22.40 Echa dnia 23.00 „Czy łatwo być młodym?" - film dok. produkcji radzieckiej Program 2 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 „Wzrockowa lista przebojów Marka Niedźwieckiego" 18.00 Telerama 18.30 Reportaż 18.45 Kompozytorzy „Piwnicy pod Baranami" 19.30 „Dookoła świata" - „W Nikaragui" 20.00 „Teledziewiątka" 20.50 „Antyczny świat prof. Krawczuka" 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Kino antypodów „Człowiek kina-film obyczajowy prod. australijskiej reż: John Power wyk.: Rod Taylor, John Maeillon, John Ewart i inni 23.20 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.05 The Flintstones 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News; Weather followed by Open Air 9.20 Kilroy 10.00 News; Weather followed by Going for Gold 10.25 Playbus 10.50 The Family-Ness 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News; Weather followed by Open Air 12.00 News; Weather followed by Daytime Live 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Yangtse Incident 15.40 Popeye 15.50 Corners 16.05 Paw Paws: The Lost Lake Monster 16.30 The Satellite Show 16.55 Newsround 17.05 Record Breakers 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Wogan 19.35 22 Years of the Two Ronnies 20.20 Some Mothers Do 'Ave 'Em 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News. Weekend Weather 21.30 Casualty 22.20 Omnibus 23.25 International Snooker 0.35 Weather 0.40 Closedown BBC2 8.00 News 8.15 Westminster 9.00 Pages from Ceefax 9.15 Daytime on Two 9.15 Europeans: Death 9.45 Standard Grade Geography: Moving the Oil 10.05 Look and Read: Through the Dragon's Eye: 10: The Final Page 10.25 Around Scotland: Pilgrimage - a Journey 10.45 Storytime Nini at Carnival 11.03 Into Music: Christmas Concert 11.25 Wondermaths: Programme 10 11.40 Let's See: Stay Safe 12.00 France Francais: Parlons cuisine 12.15 Scene: QPR Askey is Dead 12.45 English File: GCSE Literature: Mr Dickens Presents 13.20 Green Claws 13.40 English Time: Handles: Episode 3 14.00 News; Weather followed by You and Me 14.15 Sport on Friday 15.00 News and Weather 15.50 News and Weather; Regional News and Weather 16.00 International Snooker 16.30 Talk of the 80s 17.00 Clean Slate 17.30 Food and Drink 18.00 The Left Hand of God 19.25 Friday Report 19.55 Prisoners of Conscience 20.00 Public Eye 20.30 The Travel Show Guides 21.00 Mornin' Sarge 21.30 Great Journeys 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 Prisoners of Conscience 23.20 Weatherview 23.25 Talk of the 80s 23.55 Scream of Fear 1.20 Closedown Channel 4 6.00 The Channel Four Daily 9.25 Schools 12.00 The Parliament Programme 12.30 Business Daily 13.00 Sesame Street 14.00 Interviewing 14.30 North and South 16.15 Movie Museum 16.30 Fifteen-to-One 17.00 Eisenhower Lutz 17.30 Hard News 18.00 Big World 19.00 News and Weather 19.55 Book Choice 20.00 The Art of Pleasing People 20.30 Walkie Talkie 21.00 Empty Nest 21.30 A Gardener's Guide 22.00 The Golden Girls 22.30 Hysteria 2 0.30 Film: Foreign Correspondent 2.45 Closedown